


Dancing isn't only good for undercover

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fitzsimmons get the wedding they diserve with their families in England, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Set: FitzSimmons need a proper wedding at some point in a church in England with all their british/Scottish relitives.So I've had this thing for Philinda dancing together recently. This fic was originally going to be based off "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran... But... It turned into Philinda attending Fitzsimmons wedding instead. Sorry.





	Dancing isn't only good for undercover

\--------- -:x:- ---------

 

"Jemma I swear if you turn your head again, i will get the duct tape to hold you down." Daisy hissed, turning the scientists headalmost violently back to face the mirror. 

"Sorry." Simmons's clear British accent replied, sighing. Daisy wove the flowers and pins through her friends hair, May watching.

"You gunna get changed May?" Daisy looked back at the older agent -soon to be bridesmaid- and raised an eyebrow.

Melinda nodded, and sighed as she eased herself off the table where she had been sitting, and squinted her eyes at the dress in the plastic cover that hung in the open closet behind her. Finally reaching up, she took it down, and slung it over her shoulder. 

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Jemma squealed, and Daisy finished off the young bride's hair do'.

"Perfect." Daisy put her hands up. Jemma smiled, turning her head in the mirror. "Oh it's lovely!" She grinned.

May closed herself in the adjorning changing room, and switched her jeans and tight t-shirt for the floral bridesmaid dress.checking her reflection in the mirror, Melinda ran her hands down the waist. 

She looked good.

The cream dress started with a strapless top that left her shoulders bare, and a tight waist that fell down into a long skirt to the ankles. Embroidered flowers and grass laced their way halfway up from the ground, their light pinks and greens and yellows giving the dress a springtime flare. Perfect for a springtime wedding.

She hated it.

But this was for her friend's wedding. 

So it wasn't too bad.

And she wasn't going to to admit that she was secretly happy that Phil would see her in it. Or that her first thought had wondered about his opinion...

Stepping back into the women's room, May smiled at Daisy and Jemma, who were laughing as Daisy held the curling iron dangerously close to her ear. Dropping the curl, the girls work at their reflections, until they noticed May.

"Oh you look so good!" Daisy nods, and smiles. "Coulson's not gunna know what hit him." He smiled. 

"I thought we were focusing on Simmons?" May asked, her eyebrow raised as she fought a smile. Elena smirked, and put a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah. Whatever..." Daisy rolled her eyes, and sucked in a breath. "Oh we gotta hurry." 

May snuck out into the hallway, and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she fingered the satin fabric between her fingers, and pressed her lips into a firm line. 

"Oh, hey." Phil came over next to her, and leaned against the wall, trying not to stare.

(Secret Mission accomplished.)

"It got really loud in there." He referenced to the guys side.

"To much hair do-ing and dress ahhh-ing and flower arranging." Melinda sighed. 

"Ah." Coulson nodded. "I'm standing as Fitzs father..." He said. 

"I know." May reminded him. 

Music started and resounded through the church, and the doors broke loose, guests spilling into the halls, taking seats in pews. 

"See you." May nodded, and retreated back into the bride's room.

-:x:-

The vows were exchanged, and the happy couple lead all their relitives into a large reception hall. 

"You disappear for five years, and then all of a sudden, we receive your wedding invitation!?!?" Jemma's mother exclaimed.

May decided to stay out of that, and took a seat with the rest of her fellow bridesmaids, catching Coulson staring at her fron his spot next to Mack. He was so distracted...

Mack's best Man speech was hilarious, having the whole hall of British folk laughing as he called Fitz 'Turbo'.

When all the formalities and traditions were through, May felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you need a dance partner?" Phil asked.

"I do indeed." She smiled, and took his hand.

Stepping onto the dance floor, May took her spot, stepping into the beat, getting a feel for the music. The British couples around her all danced the same steps to the same song, and May and Coulson finally realized how out of place they were. "Who still does ballroom dances?" May asked nobody as she and Phil moved to the corner.

Mack and Elena soon got the 'ballroom dancing only' message, and moved to the same corner. And poor Daisy was swept up by some Scottish man who was having his toes stepped on and was continuously catching the Inhuman. 

They danced to their own dances that they knew, until they switched to the classic "hands on the waist and shoulders".

-:x:-

(The teams POV)

"Relatives are tiring!" Jemma sighed, and turned to her maid of honor, Daisy, who looked grumpy. 

"Indeed." Leo agreed, and looked over to the corner where their family wasn't controlling quite everything.

"Aww! Look at Mack and Yo-Yo!" Jemma smiled, elbowing her husband.

"Yeah kidding? Check out Mom and Dad!" Daisy shoved a peice of fruit in her mouth from her little plastic plate.

"Oh." Jemma breathed. "That looks... Private."

"They're in their own little world." Leo nodded.

"I swear they're gunna kiss!" Daisy laughed, pulling out her phone.

In the corner, the two agents were clinging to each other, swaying to the instrumental music, not seeming to care a bit about the celibation around them.

-:x:-

(Back to May)

"They're talking about us." May whispered into his chest.

"I can read lips too, ya know." Phil softly replied.

"They think we're gonna kiss."

"Then let's not disappoint them babe."


End file.
